pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Natsumi Komori vs Kiury Amahane ~ B5 Final Round ~
~Antes del live~ -El escenario está oscuro por completo, el público observa solamente agitando sus cyalume sticks. Se comienza a escuchar una voz mientras se proyecta un vídeo sobre PriPara.- Voz: Mi nombre es Natsumi, Natsumi Komori. Solo soy una chica normal, con una vida normal. Como cualquier otra chica, recibí mi PriTicket. Un día, entré aquí, al PriPara de Paparajuku. "¿Qué debería hacer?" me preguntaba todo el tiempo... Y durante mucho tiempo, simplemente estuve ahí, donde están ustedes ahora. Solo apoyaba, agitando mi mano... "De esta forma está bien" pensaba. Un día, una persona muy importante para mi me dió el valor que necesitaba, y entonces, subí al escenario. "¿Está bien que alguien como yo esté aquí?", "¿Qué pasa si lo arruino todo?", "¿Y si no pertenezco aquí?" ...Cosas similares pasaban por mi cabeza. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Canté. Y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya los veía a todos ustedes animándome, tal y como yo había hecho con otras idols. Me sentí feliz, muy feliz. Las sonrísas que puse en sus rostros ese día, no pienso olvidarlas jamás, porque me dieron una razón para sonreír, también. No soy algo inalcanzable, no soy la más brillante, la más linda, ni la mejor voz o mejor bailarina. Soy una chica normal, que quiere aprender más, junto contigo... *el vídeo se termina* [...] Brillantes en el cielo Fragmentos de estrella Quiero recogerlas para hacer un anillo de luz En una promesa eterna Puse un deseo Espero que recibas mis sentimientos hacia ti Estos sentimientos... ~Información General~ *'Idol: Natsumi Komori ' *'Coord: Fresh Love Coord ' *'Cyalume Coord: Silky Heart N Cyalume Coord ' *'Canción: Navillera ' ~Live~ al su isseosseo neol bon sungan mwonga teukbyeolhadaneun geol nunbit maneurodo neukkyeojinikka maeumi umjigineun geol nabicheoreom nara nanana nabillera barama barama bureora hwolhwol naraga neoegero dagagal su issdorok hayan jinsimeul dama saeropge sijakhae bollae neo geurigo na sarangeul donggyeonghae apeurodo jal butakhae moadun maeumeul jugesseo geurigo na manyang gidarijin anheullae dasi seon sijakjeomiya jogeum deo sokdoreul ollyeoseo mulleoseon naui maeumeul dallaego ijeneun deo dagagalge kkotcheoreom pieona nanana nabillera ajigeun sujubeun aiya nado tteollyeowa uri seollem gadeukhan moksoriro hayan jinsimeul dama ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!!! Natsumi aparece en un parque, patinando mientras sostiene un globo de helio con forma de corazón en una mano. Mira a su izquierda, sonríe y saluda a la cámara antes de seguir con su camino. La escena cambia, ella llega hasta una fuente donde se da la vuelta dándole la espalda a la misma, suelta el globo para que llegue hasta el cielo, donde explota y al mismo tiempo aparecen muchos globos más de distintas formas y colores, mostrando imágenes de ella, sus amigas, amigos y fans, antes de formar las palabras "THANK YOU". THANK YOU; Let's go for MORE! saeropge sijakhae bollae neo geurigo na sarangeul donggyeonghae apeurodo jal butakhae moadun maeumeul jugesseo geurigo na manyang gidarijin anheullae ---- Natsumi aparece deprimida sentada sobre el escenario, sin nadie en el público, mirando al suelo. De pronto, un reflector la ilumina, ella se levanta sorprendida, y de pronto las cyalume sticks del público se encienden en su color representativo (rosa) una a una, y finalmente todos hacen una ovación hacia ella. La cámara la muestra, sonriendo y sosteniendo un cyalume stick en cada mano, agitandolos para el público. I&U;Support each other barago barassdeon i sungane hangsang nae gyeote isseojun neowa hamkke na eonjena geuraewatdeut irul geonikka ---- CYALUME TIME!!! kkumeseo kkaeeona nanana nabillera eonjenga neowa na duriseo hwaljjak pyeolchyeojin miraereul mandeureogago sipeungeol neo hanamyeon chungbunhanikka saeropge sijakhae bolle neo geurigo na sarangeul donggyeonghae apeurodo jal butakhae moadun maeumeul jugesseo geurigo na manyang gidarijin anheullae ~Después del Live~ Natsumi: ¡Gracias a todos por apoyarme y estar siempre connmigo! ¡A partir de ahora continuemos esforzandonos juntos! *chasquea los dedos y detrás de ella cae un gran cartel* thumb|336px Natsumi: ¡Cuento con ustedes! *Guiño y risita* Categoría:Live Categoría:Natsumi Live Categoría:TICK1 Categoría:TICK Categoría:CandySweetty